


温柔杀死知更鸟的方法

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Mirror Universe, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他希望他可以梦见他。Mirror Spock/原作Kirk，SK。





	温柔杀死知更鸟的方法

**Author's Note:**

> 温柔的Non-con与abo  
> ……就是一篇为了满足我自己性癖的我流故事。大概就是被一个人丢到了镜像世界回不去的舰长和镜像大副的肉吧，注意有镜像SK和原作SK的暗示。abo设定主要是我不想编别的理由了，所以说实话并没有很abo。  
> 01.06记修改：今天找粮时发现我文名和同圈另一位作者的文撞名了，我火速滑跪修改文名，对不起。我下次一定会多加注意。

他垂下眼去，盯着技术层面上的他的舰长。男人的金发不长，被汗水打湿，而微微蜷在他的额前。而他的眼睛是绿色的，像是知更鸟一样地安静，湿润。很明显，他疲倦，又有点紧张，而情热则在两个人脆弱的拟态链接上轻微地打着颤，就像是轻巧落在蛛丝上的蝴蝶。James Kirk亟需帮助，他的链接告诉他，于是瓦肯人就伸出了手去。当他的拇指贴着Jim的眉尖滑下时，床上的男人终于从虚脱似的晃神中惊醒。他绷紧了身子——不管重复了多少次，他在惊醒时都是一样的紧张——然后微微抬起头，湿润的绿眼睛失神地望向了Spock几秒。

Spock字面意义上的口干舌燥，他的阴茎因为这个情景而轻微地充血。他的指尖回忆起了滑过对方结实有力的脊梁的兴奋感，但他没有移动，只是耐心地等待了几秒，看着“他的”舰长从最开始的迷茫中渐渐回神——他那极明亮的瞳孔就像是聚焦失败的相机，终于在几度调整后映出了瓦肯人的影子。

瓦肯人安静地侧了侧头，他的手几乎是被立刻地打开了。

“离我远点。”他的舰长对他说，声音沙哑得沾满了情欲。“走开。”

他拒绝了执行命令，因为他知道Jim的命令是受到情绪的驱动而缺乏逻辑，但作为一个轻微的让步——为了让这个夜晚变得更容易一些，他将双手背在了身后，挺直了身体立正站好，安静地看着他的舰长烦躁地揉搓起太阳穴，在瓦肯人的视线里裹着被子蜷缩成了一团。

空气中弥漫出了阳光的味道，一些威士忌，皮革，河流，欢笑，是一阵微凉的清风所能带来的，爱荷华的溪流边骑着马的小男孩身上的全部气息。他很久以前曾经就此打趣过另一位舰长，他的舰长，这信息素可算不上清晰，作为一个omega，对alpha们来说远没有那些味道浓郁的同伴们要吸引人。他还记得那时他的舰长是怎么回答的，James Kirk一个翻身，将Spock压在身下，莹绿色的眼睛闪着危险的光，“你要是不想操我，”他非常没有礼貌，就这点来说相当不讨人喜欢的舰长低声说，“那就从我的床上滚下去，随便叫个巡逻兵进来。”

Spock当然不会不想操他的舰长，事实上，他认为那时被Jim舔得湿漉漉，已经微微颤动着涨大的可观的阴茎充分证明了此事。Jim在和他说这话时，手依旧搁在他的囊袋上，就好像他舍不得松手——另一方面，这也有可能是如果Spock说的话不合他心意，他就要瓦肯人尝尝厉害的暗示——他当然不会愚蠢到直接将此点指出来。事实上，作为一个大副，他只是安分守己，心平气和地任由Jim将他按在床上，一边缓缓打量着他裸露的锁骨，蜜色的肌肤，一边平静地说：“我是在和你调情。”

回忆里的舰长微微愣住了，他的手终于放开了Spock的阴囊，开始无意识地用手背蹭了蹭因为情热而顺着面颊滚下的汗珠，那双漂亮的在第一时间就吸引住了Spock的眼睛眨了眨，然后，他看到他的舰长露出打那天开始露出的第一个笑来。

“你冷淡得根本就不像一个alpha。”他满意地舔了舔下唇，这让Spock联想起来花瓣之类并不恰当的比喻。他想以一种人类的方式吻他，但他猜测他的舰长不会允许。“证明你自己。”他爬上床，不安分的臀缝毫不掩饰地挤压着他的阴茎。“让我看看，你要用几分钟才能把我干射出来？”

他的脸上挂着一个贪婪又餍足的笑。

Spock的手抓住了舰长的手腕——力道足以捏碎一个孩子的骨头，却只是让他的舰长笑得更加贪婪。

“如您所愿。”他维持着最后的彬彬有礼地答道，那也是那个晚上他们之间最后成句的对话。

而现在，他正站在另一位舰长的床边，背着手，不动声色，比起被诱惑，更接近于好奇地注视着，这么一场注定失败的抗争。Jim在咬牙，如果是平时，这会让他带上一种沉默的怒意，但现在这只是让他的面孔变得更加扭曲，会让任何一个alpha，任何一个没有学习过如何用意志控制情绪与本能的alpha更加地想伤害他。Jim的手藏在被子里，Spock看不到它们。但他知道当着自己的面，用手指扩张、自慰这种事，也只有他的舰长才能做得出来——面前的James Kirk讲求廉耻，比起纯粹的快感的狂欢，他似乎更在乎亲吻，拥抱，与满足。他合理推测Jim是在抓紧被子，通过能将被子扯裂开的力道来转移自己的注意。空气中有点血的味道，Spock面无表情地想着，Jim可能咬牙咬得太过厉害，以至于咬伤了自己。

他alpha的一面在不安地挣动着，几乎是和pon farr一样，以另一种形式扎根在Spock身体中的本能正因为这样一个空虚而无助的omega而激动兴奋。它跟pon farr本质上是一样的，Spock近乎着迷地想，它催动着他去抓住他，他想要弯折Jim的双腿，将他夹上自己的双肩，他想要冲刺、顶撞，想要把对方的身体搅成一团似的乱糟糟，他想要撕破Jim的皮肤，让他的血为他而流，然后他会在终于被驯服了的omega的身体中打开成结。他的精液会灌入omega柔软的生殖腔内，那紧致却又脆弱，即使是骄傲如他的舰长，在被触碰到时也会忍不住发出轻颤的低音的回忆，就像一根羽毛，在Spock的心弦上轻拂。他的阴茎为这个念头跳了跳，他几乎是开始不受控制地思考起他的舰长失去了哪，是不是也正躺在另一个舰长室的床上，嘶哑呻吟，命令着身边那个巨大的瓦肯阴茎——一个他已经熟悉到了不能再熟悉的阴茎——插入到自己的身体中来。他甚至还心不在焉地想着他们会不会已经干上了——因为他的舰长骄傲任性，恣意妄为，并且还从不懂得忍耐。像是面前的Jim这样进行无意义的推延抗争大概会被他当作有史以来最大的蠢事。他对着这个念头来回掂量了一会儿，感到了一种轻微的不悦和烦躁在心底涌动——他又耐心地看了会儿这个正在努力咬着牙，缩在被窝里，拼命忍住试图，不要呻吟出声来的舰长。豆大的汗珠正在顺着他的额头滚下，像是疼痛，或是发烧。

他不歌颂正直，他也不理解坦诚，但他懂得欣赏克制，况且他还是会对着顶着James Kirk这副皮囊的人有那么一点点的心软——他在用半冥想的方式压制住现在就操进James Kirk的身体里，听着他发出不成调的尖叫与呻吟，感受到他搂住自己脖子的双手，还有将脸埋在自己怀中不成调的喘息，这样的欲望，还有对于另一个James Kirk的不满与怀念后，开始数起从发情期到现在已经过了多少个分钟。37.12，fascinating。以Jim的多情程度（不管是哪个），已经让人相当叹为观止。

他可以释放自己的信息素，就好像他已经缓缓苏醒，感觉笔挺的制服军裤越来越挤的器官一样，他知道Jim会哭泣地求饶，溃不成军。但他还有耐心，所以他完全可以等。

一直把头压在枕头里，浑身僵硬得仿佛快死去了的Jim突然抽动了一下，他的呼吸紊乱了起来。Spock下意识迈前了一步，又重新吸引了那个连视线聚焦都做不到的男人的注意。他呆呆地凝视着Spock的腿间，有那么一刹那，就好像被魇住了一样地着了魔，然后他又找回自己的理智，烦躁地咆哮，“滚开。”他嘶哑的声音完全没有威胁性。“给我滚蛋。”

 

让James Kirk这么抗拒自己的存在，以至于连三个月前，他们达成的互惠互助的协议都弃而不顾的原因，Spock想来想去也只有上周外遣队登陆时的一点小插曲。

那会儿Jim已经在这艘既是他的，又不是他的的进取号上被半软禁了四个月。他被一个人丢到了这边，没有同伴，也没有依靠。可是在彻底露馅前，他还试图说服Spock，让他放那颗行星一条生路——那当然不可能，上级的命令是绝对的，否则被消灭的就是一整艘进取号。然而Spock还不想当真更换舰长——他本人确实无意这个位子，虽然他完全可以负担有关的工作，但是闪闪发光，被人注目实在不是他的本性，他更喜欢隐居幕后，做一点更有价值，也是更舒适的工作。换作其他人来当舰长，彼此的提防和挑衅也依旧会给他带来更多的麻烦。

他或许还可以承认他对James Kirk的身体确实存在着一种眷恋。就像pon farr时期的瓦肯人不能控制住自己伤害或者侵入其他人的欲望，alpha的本能则让他想要保护一个被他标记了的omega——一个同时因为恐惧和愤怒而怒视着他，大义凛然，却在他以为Spock注意不到的地方微微颤抖着的omega。他想让Jim待在这儿，待在属于他自己的位子上——况且他的舰长坐在舰长椅上时，那带着恶意的得意就好像圣诞节得到了大礼的小孩。他确实想替自己的舰长保留这个位置直到他回来，当然，到时候他还可以连本带利地跟他的Jim讨要一些保管费。

总之，他让新的James Kirk坐在了舰长应当坐的舰长椅上，他一个人做双份工——因为不管他怎么努力，都不能说服对方消灭一个无力反抗的星球是符合逻辑的——Jim则绝大多数时间把自己关在卧舱的寝室。他曾经试图在没有Spock的陪伴下独自行动，而很显然，只要Jim头上还挂着一个舰长的头衔，就不能阻止舰员们试图杀掉他。Jim到现在为止还没有死，所以袭击者必须要被送去惩戒亭。从Jim在发现差点被折磨致死的Chekov，命令Spock停手放他出来后，他就彻底失去了行动的兴趣。他把自己关在卧室里，减少了Spock不得不不断惩罚舰员的工作，同时也不再试图劝服Spock对那些外星俘虏们高抬贵手。他安分了两个月——甚至还在Spock的帮助下渡过了自己来到镜像世界后的第一个发情期。中间还差点放跑整整一监狱的囚犯——然后开始肉眼可见地消沉。

一棵植物会因晒不到太阳而死去，但Spock从来没想过，真的有人会因为无法贯彻自己的正义而死。Jim的脸色变得晦暗，精神萎靡，他开始经常独自一人地发呆，或者心不在焉地回忆起一些家乡的事。McCoy医生说这是典型的思乡症，是最懦弱的人才会罹患的疾病。对于懦弱，Spock倒是不敢苟同，因为他亲眼见证过哪怕自己受折磨，也要掩护一个俘虏逃脱的Jim的勇气。但他大概真的在思念家乡，在这儿，Jim几乎是一眼就可以看出的格格不入。

“我希望我们的James Kirk也会罹患相似的疾病。”Spock看着郁郁寡欢，连与人交谈的兴趣都丧失了的Jim，沉思说。

“那可不一定，”McCoy回答，“咱们的Jim精神顽强呢，不管到哪他都能活。”

这就是为什么在上周，他们发现了一个类人的和平星球，并且Spock接到的任务也不是消灭他们，而只是刺探情报时，他决定让Jim一起加入外遣队，权当是散散心。你不能总不给一株植物晒到太阳，根据人类的习性推断，环境的改变有助于精神恢复。

这个判断确实没有错。

在Spock带着队员开始监听当地首脑的私人电话时，Jim一个人披着大衣，走街串巷，动不动就自然而然地消失在人群间。McCoy提醒他，Jim很可能会就此消失，再也不回来——毕竟这儿要比帝国和星舰一百倍地像家——但Spock思忖了几秒，回答说随他去。他知道Jim会回来的，因为Jim身上负有舰长的责任。

当然不是帝国赋予他的责任，Spock想，是联邦授予他的。他们都在等Spock演算出能把Jim送回到自己的时空，同时接到自己舰长的那个时间点。可能很漫长，可能很短暂。但只要这个希望还存在着一天，James Kirk就不可能丢下自己的责任跑到寻常人中去。这不符合他的风格。

况且有时Spock会用他人类的一面怀疑，这个人类的生命已经和星舰的舰桥捆在了一起。他为它而生，最终也要为它而死。

他们的计划进展得非常顺利。Spock注意到住在他们隔壁的一个女孩喜欢上了Jim。这不奇怪，他们掩护用的身份是和平种族，Jim很漂亮，同时男人意味上的很帅气。他总是彬彬有礼，带着点姑娘们都会喜欢的温文尔雅——他再说一次，跟他那个动不动就要骂娘的舰长截然不同——他只是站在姑娘身旁，盯着对方，眯起眼笑笑，就能让成群结队的女孩陷入爱河。

可James并不爱她，因为他不能够爱慕她。那七个深夜，Spock一面和部下调试着仪器，一面看着Jim跟那个女孩夜间散步回来。两个人站在路灯下安安静静地说着话——他现在看起来可比刚来时要精神了很多。爱情，虽然是注定不能成真的爱情，滋养了他，让他的灵魂重新复生。当他面带微笑地跟姑娘再见，站在路灯下，一直看着女孩进了家门才走开时，Spock发现自己不小心接错了电路，烫伤了手指。

那段虚伪的爱情结局并不光鲜。Spock通知他离开的那天晚上，Jim表现得非常平静。他早就知道自己注定要走，也习以为常地接受了往常的命运。可当他们等待进取号掠过，偷偷将他们带走时，那个在无数个阴阳差错中出现在了他们面前的女孩发现了他们。

“不。”那是那么长时间以来，Spock第一次听到Jim说话。他的手抓住了Spock的手。“她什么都不会说的，饶过她。”

“命令是绝对的。”Spock心平气和地跟Jim解释说，“帝国下令，消息无论如何都不能走漏。”

那个女孩还在不知所措地看着她们，Spock稍稍替她感到了一点惋惜，她应该趁着这个世界，像鹿一样敏捷地逃走的。但是她没有，她因为Jim在这里而拥有了一种盲信，就好像从来没有过人类的星球上，那紧张兮兮，却又同样充满着好奇的，温顺的小鹿——他的舰长也正在用着鹿一样无辜温顺的绿眼睛瞧着他。他湿润的眼睛里充满着恳求和绝望。

“她不会说的。”他试图说服他，“你想怎么对我都可以，放过她。”

Spock盯着不是他的舰长的绿眼睛。

就像是被雨水打湿的，知更鸟微微颤动着的羽翼。那只小鸟落在了Spock的手里。

他温和地推开了舰长的手，然后拔出了枪。

Jim试图袭击他，女孩想要逃跑，但Spock是已经做过类似动作千百次的一名军人。

他牢牢扣住了Jim的手腕，将失控的他摔在了地上，然后俯身跟他解释。

“命令是绝对的，这是我的职责。”

他能听到倒在地上的舰长发出了一丝含糊不清的抽泣，那是他唯一一次，见到这个脆弱却又坚强的男人哭。

当他爬起来的时候，女孩的尸体还温热着。那个比他矮上了很多的男人高高地昂起了头，Spock觉得有什么东西在他的眼里碎掉了。

“你让我作呕。”他冷冷地说。

这是他们之间说过的最后一句话。

 

49.26。

再持续下去，情热可能对对方的身体造成不可逆转的伤害。Spock向前几步，直接拽开了Jim身上的被子。被冷空气撞了个满怀的omega瑟缩了一下，失神的绿眼睛望向了他。一个无辜、脆弱的鸟儿，在这个世界多么轻易就可以被撕碎，却又比任何试图撕碎他的人都要来得顽强。“嘘。”他轻声说，然后用人类的方式亲吻他，紧闭的牙关被如此轻松地推开，浓郁的信息素从中传来，让Spock的动作无法控制地变得粗暴强硬。他用力地吻他，单手揪着他的金发，另一只手钳着他的下巴，好让他能够顺从地让他吻他。当他拉开一点距离的时候，他看到那双混沌的眸子又恢复了些许的清明，嫌恶几乎是赤裸裸地展现了出来，反而让事情变得更容易。他如此轻松地就制服了他，强迫他趴在床上，将他的脸用力地压向枕头。多么奇怪，他对待自己的舰长时会比这粗暴数倍，而现在，即使是这样，他也还在分神去控制力道——他对待这个舰长要远比对待自己的温柔，可却比他操干自己舰长的任何一次都更要像是一场强奸。他能感觉到Jim Kirk的身体在奋力地挣扎。

那只鸟儿在快要被挤压致死的绝望中拼死挣扎。

“我本来想为你进行一次口交，让你放松下来的，舰长。”Spock半跪着，用膝盖压着Jim的腿，一只手钳着Jim的头。他开始单手解起了皮带，金属搭扣打开的声响在房间里异常清明，也就因而显出了几分色情。他满意地发现Jim的睡裤已经出现了水渍，他知道那里已经湿透了，就跟任何一次，微微颤动着，渴望着他的进入与侵犯。他开始扯下Jim的衣物，没有错过在衣物的窸窣声中，那微不可闻的气音。

“下地狱去吧。”他是，又不是的恋人诅咒他。

“这真让我震惊，captain。”瓦肯人用手指搅动着穴肉，那里软得就好像果冻，却又争先恐后地讨好着他的手指。“我以为您已经在那儿了。”

那并非他的舰长没能再回答他，因为下一秒他就直接地撞了进去。

Jim发出了一连串窒息般的，足以让人心碎的低吟。

 

Spock在吻他，他知道，用人类的方式，还有瓦肯的方式。跟粗暴和直接的动作相反，这些吻很温和，却带着如出一辙的危险与强迫。他是因为自己不能逃跑，才会这么温和地对待他的。Jim想，他的思绪快要在持续的高温和背叛的快感中融化。他听到自己带着鼻音的喘息，他将脸埋在枕头里，试图把那些呻吟咽下去，然而他的身体却用下意识的颤抖和摇晃告诉了那个瓦肯人，他是多么地渴求和快乐。瓦肯人的信息素像是被沙砾打磨过的岩石，沉默地伫立在阳光下。这让他硬得厉害，他被迫的体位让他的勃起难受至极，可是只要一点点的刺激，只要一点点的呼吸洒在他的脖颈上，他的前端就会渗出透明的前液来，湿得一塌糊涂。他的身体背叛了他，他的思绪背叛了他。他在那个杀人犯的手里瑟瑟地发着抖，而被操开了的穴口则令充盈的体液顺着大腿滑下，他浑身都在发抖，那密密麻麻的电流式的快感抓住了他，他发出了窒息般的抽噎。他想摇起腰，想忘掉所有的痛苦，忘掉那独身一人的孤独，把自己全都交给他。只要那个alpha替他去思考就够了，他感到剧烈的疼痛从身体内部传来，Spock正轻柔地顺着他的脊柱留下一连串的亲吻，可他进入时却像是要撕裂他。然而疼痛也同样变为了快乐。当龟头顶开他身体内潜藏的，柔软的那一点时，他听到了自己的声音，比起尖叫，更像是快被扼死的人在最后发出的呻吟。他的思绪猛地空了，他的脑海变成了一片空白。只有从本能中升起的，无法言喻的快感填满了他。他想要抓住Spock的手，想要拥抱他，用手勾住Spock的脖子，他想要告诉他他爱他，然后他们会接吻，像他们的第一次，和之后的千千百百次那样的接吻。

他的Spock总是很温柔，情事过后，会轻轻揉动Jim的头发，他们可以会在床上睡好几个小时。然后醒来，他那瓦肯人的大副会轻轻吻他的手指，然后对他说，早安，Jim。

所以他去哪了呢？Jim想。

这羞辱似的折磨里，他的Spock又在何处呢？

 

最后成结的时候，Spock咬住了Jim的后脖颈，他太用力，以至于咬破了它，流出了大量的鲜血——鲜血，曾经是他和舰长做爱间永不单调的一个主题，而对于这个舰长，他内心还是多少怀有着一种歉意。他耐心地感觉到结充满了Jim的内里，精液会充满他，让他从内而外都显得更像他的。这让他也罕见地柔情了起来——他对待这个Jim总是会带着更多一点的柔情。他的食指贴上了Jim的太阳穴。

“我不会和你链接。”那个即使死去也不肯屈服的男人低声说，他的声音脆弱得让人想要撕碎。“我恨你。”

这就是为什么Spock要亲吻他的脖颈，慢慢舔舐着他的伤口。

“我理解。”他平静地回答。

于是他微微用了点力量，让那个Jim沉入了安稳的睡眠中。

他希望他能梦见他。


End file.
